The New Threat
by titans vs gods
Summary: it's been two years since galactus was defeated by the hero's of the marvel and capcom universe's since then they formed interpool a interdemnsional organization but when a new villian tries to take over the world will interpool be able to stop him Adopted By turn forever you and me


chapter 1: A new villian appears

**A/N: First story on fanfic please no flames**

Disclaimer: I dont own the charcters or locations they belong to marvel capcom and whoever owns the other stuff i only own my oc and the plot

Al sharpton: Good job

Me: thanks best lawyer ever

Al sharpton: i know i know

on with the story

* * *

><p><em>It was a peaceful day at the Interpol headquarters until. <em>**WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!**

The emergency alert alarm started ringing. "What triggered the alarm" Nick Fury the director of Interpol asked hoping it was just another drill. "Scanners say that are base in New York is under attack". "Who'd be dumb enough to act one of our bases" Fury asked the woman sitting in front of the computer screen. "Scanners say it's an unknown villain" Fury rubbed his temples "fine send Jill Valentine, Hulk and Spider-man" "I'm on it" said the woman sitting in front of the screen.

After the three were called told their mission they were off when they arrived they saw a man wearing a blood red hoodie with black dress pants and had his hair braided with a Rattlesnake on his left arm a Rottweiler behind him and Hawk on his right shoulder. Hulks charged at him only to have the Hawk flap its wings and send a gust of wind powerful enough send him flying through the wall. Jill and Spider-man moved out of the way of Hulk's body before it hit the wall behind them. Jill then tried to fire her guns only for the man to doge all her shots after cursing to herself she jumped into the air and tried to knee drop him only to have the snake blast her with a stream of purple smoke that sent her flying into the Hulk. After helping Jill up Spider-man turned to her and Hulk and said "we need to work together" Jill nodded "it seems his animals each have different powers" she observed. "Yeah but we don't know what the dog does" Spider-man stated "Hulk say fight to find out" with that he jumped at the man who smirked before his dog ran with super speed and rammed the Hulk in the stomach sending him flying through a wall (again). "This is the best Interpol has to offer pathetic" he said smugly before he and his animals started glowing sliver then the four blurs of light merged together and when the glow died down a hideous creature that hawk wings on its back his torso was replaced with the dogs which grew scales and grew to the size of the Hulk. His left arm was replaced by the Rattlesnake that was wrapped around it his legs turned into a pair of talons his right arm was replaced with his dogs arm and his head grew as his jaws grew and his teeth were replaced by two rows of fangs. The newly formed creature howled before turning to look at the team of three then said with a sadistic grin "come on show me what ya got" Hulk who had just recovered saw the man transform then grabbed a chunk of the floor and lifted it up send a shockwave through the ground that was heading toward the beast who didn't notice until he was knocked onto the ground the other saw this as their chance to attack Jill knee dropped him and landed on his stomach causing him to roar in pain before standing and sending another stream of smoke at her sending her flying into a brick wall knocking her out instantly. The creature then yelled "you can't stop me…" Hulk cut him off by charging at him again this time making it to him and slugged him only to have the blow returned with much more force. Then the creature uppercutted Hulk sending him into the air only to have the creature use his dog arm to knock him to the ground with tremendous force knocking him out. He then flew over to Spider-man grabbed him by the throat and slugged him in the stomach a few times he then stopped brought Spider-man's face to his and said "tell them Chimera did this to you " he let go of the young hero's throat kicked him in the stomach turned and flew away. As Spider-man drifted in and out of consciousness he had on thought '

why did he attack us' _with that he passed out._

Jill woke up two weeks later to the sound of Chris Redfield's voice saying "I don't care what hit her I'm not losing her again". Jill started to open her eyes slowly then she turned her head to look at the doctor arguing with Chris when she tried to get up but the doctor noticed this and held her down. "You can't move around yet you were hit with a rare poison we made an antidote but your still too weak to move around" the doctor explained. Jill sighed "ok fine how long before I'm back in the field" she inquired the doctor looked down then to her "two weeks" he said. She was about to protest until Chris put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly then said "its ok we'll get the monster that did this to the three of you". She nodded in agreement then gasped "wait what about Peter and Hulk". Chris tapped her shoulder "their fine Hulk was the first one to wake up and Peter woke up a few days after Hulk you were out for two weeks but we did find out who attacked you he calls himself chimera and we found out that he was trying to find out were Dormammu, Akuma, Wesker, Shuma-Gorath, M.O.D.O.K, Sentinel, Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull and Magneto are being held he found out Wesker and Super-Skrull are being held" he finished. Jill sighed "well you better send someone to stop him from freeing those two" she said with a smirk. Little did they know chimera was already on his way to free Super-Skrull from his prison in the negative-zone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:like hate review please no flames and also during some chapters you get to chose what happens like chapter 3**

**see ya next time**


End file.
